


I'm All Yours

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompted: blaine bodyworshipping a tied up kurt who both shyly loves the attention and gets frustrated at all the teasing = he has absolutely no control and both loves and hates it</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [ Leni ](http://lalalenii.tumblr.com) for the beta! I wanted my first attempt at smut to get someone else's eyes on it before posting.
> 
> Tell me how I did?

Kurt wasn’t sure if this was the best or the worst decision he’d ever made. His naked limbs were pulled taut and tied to the bedposts with soft scarves, making him feel almost uncomfortably on display, but the way Blaine was staring at him, well….

Maybe this bondage thing would be worth it.

“You’re so beautiful,” Blaine murmured, still kneeling in between Kurt’s spread legs.

“And you’re too far away,” Kurt said - he refused to call it a whine. He flexed his hands in their bonds. “Come _here._ ”

“I can’t believe you’re still the bossy one even when I’ve got you literally tied to the bed,” Blaine said with a smirk. He finally bent down then, bracing his elbows on either side of Kurt’s torso before taking Kurt’s face in his hands and kissing him hard.

Kurt gasped into Blaine’s mouth. “One of us has to be on top of things.”

“Technically, I believe that’s me,” Blaine teased, rolling his hips once in punctuation and making Kurt moan as their cocks brushed. “Maybe you just need to learn patience.”

“I don’t really have a choice otherwise, do I?” Kurt grumbled.

“You can always-”

“Yes, Blaine, I know I can safe word,” Kurt said, cutting off the familiar comment - Blaine had already promised at least five times to free him the instant he called out “Ascot!” “You’ll know if I do, I assure you.”

“Just checking,” Blaine said, grinning bashfully. “Now that that’s out of the way….”

He pulled back to stare shamelessly at Kurt’s body, causing a flush to run up Kurt’s chest and cheeks.

“Did you tie me up just to look at me naked? Because I’d let you do that without the ropes, you know,” Kurt quipped, feeling a little awkward.

“Sure, but you’d start pulling me off far too soon once I started doing _this_ ,” Blaine said, kissing at Kurt’s neck. He ran a line from Kurt’s shoulders to the space behind his ear before picking a spot right where his neck curved into his collarbone and _sucking._

Kurt let out a shout, kicking his legs as much as was possible from that position. “ _Blaiiine._ ”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Blaine said, lifting his head just enough for Kurt to see the grin on his face. He went back to work quickly, kissing and nipping until Kurt knew he had to have a hickey the size of New Jersey to deal with. “Perfect.”

At that, Blaine started moving down his body to his chest, where he started teasing one of Kurt’s nipples with his mouth and the other with his right hand, alternately tweaking the one or sucking and nipping at the other. Kurt’s response to this was a stiffening cock and a mixture of whines and groans that he tried to cut off by biting down on his lower lip.

“Uh uh,” Blaine said, pushing himself off of Kurt. “None of that, babe.”

“Fine, _fine_ , just go back to that!” Kurt said, wishing he could just pull Blaine’s head back to where he so desperately needed it to be.

“As you wish,” Blaine teased before diving back in. He switched sides then, sparking more cries of joy from Kurt. Just as Kurt’s shrieks reached a fever pitch, though, Blaine stopped playing with his nipples altogether, again moving lower down Kurt’s body.

“No, no, no!” Kurt whined. “Why are you stopping?”

“I still have so much more landscape to explore,” Blaine said, sounding far too put together for Kurt’s liking. “I mean, I haven’t even gone south of the equator yet, and I’ve had my passport there for years now.”

“Your jokes aren’t - _oh_ \- funny,” Kurt said, shivering when Blaine placed a light butterfly kiss against his ankle. “ _Omigod._ ”

“Come again?” Blaine said, continuing his slow trail up Kurt’s leg. Every kiss he brushed along his path sent tingles up Kurt’s spine, and the caresses he gave Kurt’s sensitive inner thigh before the next kiss were enough to make Kurt let out a reedy, continuous wail.

Kurt thought he was going to die right there in their bed when Blaine repeated the whole process with his other leg. He was trembling uncontrollably, toes curling and fists clenching as if on a timer, and he couldn’t do anything about his poor, neglected dick.

Blaine cooed when he pulled away at the top of Kurt’s thigh.

“Hanging in there, baby?” he asked, smirking in a way that only furthered Kurt’s frustration.

“You’re the _worst_ ,” Kurt responded.

“Even when you figure out my next move?” Blaine said, looking far too pleased with himself.

“Which will be - _Jesus Christ. Fuck,_ ” Kurt said, arching his back in ecstasy.

Blaine hummed happily, face buried in Kurt’s ass. The vibration only intensified Blaine’s actions, making Kurt start sobbing as his brain short-circuited. His world narrowed to Blaine, the bed, and the bolts of lightning that had to be literally shooting down his spine at that point.

It was all over when Blaine reached up a hand to somewhat awkwardly jerk Kurt off. He only lasted a few strokes before screaming and coming all over his stomach.

“Kurt, oh my God,” Blaine groaned, straightening up and revealing his own hard cock. “That was so hot.”

“You didn’t-” Kurt gasped, unable to finish the question in his post-orgasm haze.

“No, too busy taking care of you,” Blaine said.

“Come on me,” Kurt said. When Blaine didn’t move, he continued, “C’mon, you already marked up my neck, don’t be shy.”

Blaine whined as he started jerking himself off, lasting only a little longer before adding to the mess of sweat and come on Kurt’s torso. He slumped down on Kurt’s chest, clearly uncaring of the stickiness and ready for some post-sex cuddles.

Kurt wasn’t opposed to this idea, but he did have one slight problem.

“Blaine. B, you’ve got to untie me,” he said, wiggling the shoulder Blaine was nearest.

“Oh! Right, you’re right,” Blaine said, perking up enough to hastily free Kurt from his scarves. “Better?”

“Much,” Kurt said, shaking his arms to get some of the stiffness out. He sighed happily when Blaine started massaging his right bicep, kissing gently at the skin there every so often.

“I love you,” Blaine said, eyes sparkling.

“I love you too,” Kurt said, quirking one side of his mouth into a smile. “But next time, I’m tying _you_ up.”

“As long as we can trade.”

“We can probably work that out. Now come cuddle me until we realize how awful we both smell and I make you run us a bath.”

“It would be my pleasure.”


End file.
